Descubriendo enemigos y amores
by UnaMasEnElMundo
Summary: NUEVA, SIN SUMMARYS PASEN Y LEAN
1. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

**HOLA, NUEVA HISTORIA, aseguro que no gustará mucho, ustedes díganme si les agradó. Steven tiene 18 y Connie 17 años.**

 **Steven Universe le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar, pero esta historia es mía.**

 **Descubriendo que nadie es como parece**

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?**

 **En la playa:**

Estaba Steven con Connie en la playa, cuando esta le levantó la camisa (No ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) XD).

¿C-Connie? ¿Qué estás haciendo? -dijo sonrojado al ver a su amiga-.

Solo quiero… TU GEMA -dijo Connie formando un pico con su mano y tratando de quitar la gema de Steven-.

¿Q-QUÉ?! -dijo levantándose y corriendo de Connie- ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE HACER CON TU MANO?

Lo que cualquier Alíen de mi planeta hace -dijo Connie-.

¿ALÍEN?... ALÉJATE DE MI -dijo Steven corriendo-.

TE VOY A MATAR -dijo Connie formando una espada-.

¿POR QUÉ ME QUIERES MATAR? RECUERDA, SOMOS AMIGOS -dijo en el suelo aterrorizado encerrado en su burbuja-.

Necesito tu poder PARA DESTRUIR ESTE PATÉTICO PLANETA -dijo golpeando la burbuja, causando que esta desapareciera- tu madre fue igual de patética y estúpida que tú, tampoco se quiso unir a mí.

¿Ah? -dijo Steven-.

El Planeta Madre y mi planeta Arconte estuvimos aliados en la guerra -dijo "Connie" acercándose a Steven- yo le decía frenética y desesperadamente a tu madre que se uniera a mí, pero la muy estúpida decía que no lo necesitaba, que así ESTABA BIEN -dijo lo último fúrica y volviendo a su forma original, una criatura que tenía aspecto de mujer, con pupila roja y esclera (Nota: La esclera es la parte blanca del ojo) amarilla, su figura era de un color negro mate y la cubría un simple manto blanco, pero tenía la misma figura de un adolescente de 17-.

OH POR DIOS, CONNIE -dijo Steven viéndola-.

Es tu turno, entrega tu gema y seré la reina del universo, no lo gozarás mucho, pero yo si -dijo la alienígena acercándose al Universe-.

CHICAS -dijo el Universe corriendo a la casa-.

NO HUYAS -dijo Connie-.

¿QUÉ PASA? -dijo Perla, la cual se sorprendió al ver a la alienígena- ¡¿TRISDAL?!

Perla, la mascota de Rose, jajajajajajajajajajaja -dijo Trisdal riendo-.

Y-YO NO SOY LA MASCOTA DE ROSE, DEJA DE DECIRME ASÍ -dijo Perla casi rompiendo en llanto- DEJA A MI STEVEN, NO TE ACERQUES A EL O JURO QUE TE MATO.

¿Tu Steven? -dijo Trisdal riendo- lo dices como si fuera tu novio JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

B-bueno, y-yo -dijo Perla nerviosa y sonrojada-.

Como lo suponía, estás enamorada del chico, pero ni tus sentimientos me detendrán de obtener ese cuarzo -dijo Trisdal sonriendo maliciosamente-.

Y ESTA FUE LA HISTORIA Descubriendo enemigos y amores, los dejo que comenten, un saludo a Guest, quien desde mi llegada a Fanfiction ha sido seguidor o seguidora de mis historias,

NOS VEMOS AL SIGUIENTE :D


	2. ¿Esto en amor?

**No pos segunda parte. COMO ESTÁSN, GENTE DE FANFICTION, ESTAMOS AQUÍ CON UN NUEVO VIDEO… Ha no, ese es Fernan XD Bueno como iba, bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de descubriendo enemigos y amores. (Terminar de leer abajo).**

 _ **Anteriormente en Descubriendo enemigos y amores:**_

¿C-Connie? ¿Qué estás haciendo? -dijo sonrojado al ver a su amiga-.

Solo quiero… TU GEMA -dijo Connie formando un pico con su mano y tratando de quitar la gema de Steven-.

¡¿Q-QUÉ?! -dijo levantándose y corriendo de Connie- ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE HACER CON TU MANO?

Lo que cualquier Alíen de mi planeta hace -dijo Connie-.

El Planeta Madre y mi planeta Arconte estuvimos aliados en la guerra -dijo "Connie" acercándose a Steven- yo le decía frenética y desesperadamente a tu madre que se uniera a mí, pero la muy estúpida decía que no lo necesitaba, que así ESTABA BIEN -dijo lo último fúrica y volviendo a su forma original, una criatura que tenía aspecto de mujer, con pupila roja y esclera (Nota: La esclera es la parte blanca del ojo) amarilla, su figura era de un color negro mate y la cubría un simple manto blanco, pero tenía la misma figura de un adolescente de 17-.

OH POR DIOS, CONNIE -dijo Steven viéndola-.

¿QUÉ PASA? -dijo Perla, la cual se sorprendió al ver a la alienígena- ¡¿TRISDAL?!

Perla, la mascota de Rose, jajajajajajajajajajaja -dijo Trisdal riendo-.

Y-YO NO SOY LA MASCOTA DE ROSE, DEJA DE DECIRME ASÍ -dijo Perla casi rompiendo en llanto- DEJA A MI STEVEN, NO TE ACERQUES A EL O JURO QUE TE MATO.

¿Tu Steven? -dijo Trisdal riendo- lo dices como si fuera tu novio JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

B-bueno, y-yo -dijo Perla nerviosa y sonrojada-.

Como lo suponía, estás enamorada del chico, pero ni tus sentimientos me detendrán de obtener ese cuarzo -dijo Trisdal sonriendo maliciosamente-.

 _ **Ahora:**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: ¿Esto en amor?**_

ALÉJATE DE ÉL -dijo Perla invocando su lanza-.

Esa arma no me va a detener, solo va a ser calentamiento -dijo Trisdal riendo y desapareciendo como niebla-.

Steven estaba sorprendido al oír lo que Trisdal había dicho, y parecía ser verdad.

¿P-Perla? -dijo Steven sonrojado- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Trisdal?

Perla se quedó callada y sonrojada, pero ignoró lo que le había preguntado Steven.

Debemos avisarle a las chicas, no debemos quedarnos callados -dijo Perla entrando a la casa-.

PERLA -dijo Steven entrando a la casa- no respondiste lo que te pregunté.

Perla hizo caso nulo y entró a su habitación.

AGHHH -dijo Steven fastidiado, sentándose en el sillón, cuando un gato morado se le acurrucó en las piernas- hola, Amatista.

¿Qué te ocurre, Steven? -le preguntó la Gem transformándose en sí misma y sentándose en el sillón-.

Perla no me dirige la palabra desde hace 3 minutos -dijo Steven triste-.

¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Amatista-.

-Una tal Trisdal dijo que Perla estaba enamorada de mí.

Amatista se puso nerviosa.

Amatista, ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Steven confundido-.

Nada, seguro son cosas de ella -dijo Amatista entrando a su cuarto, muy nerviosa-.

Está bien -dijo Steven confundido-.

 _ **Y AQUÍ ACABA, gracias por seguir esta historia, la verdad los adoro a todos por aceptarme de nuevo aquí.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**_


	3. Volviste, Perla

**3RA. PARTE:**

 **Me di cuenta que esta historia no fue de agrado de ALGUIEN, por favor, lo lamento. Tengo algo planeado para Trisdal y Connie, NO ESTOY SATANIZANDO A NADIE.**

 **Terminar de leer abajo ;)**

 _ **En el capítulo anterior:**_

ALÉJATE DE ÉL -dijo Perla invocando su lanza-.

Esa arma no me va a detener, solo va a ser calentamiento -dijo Trisdal riendo y desapareciendo como niebla-.

Steven estaba sorprendido al oír lo que Trisdal había dicho, y parecía ser verdad.

¿P-Perla? -dijo Steven sonrojado- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Trisdal?

Perla se quedó callada y sonrojada, pero ignoró lo que le había preguntado Steven.

Debemos avisarle a las chicas, no debemos quedarnos callados -dijo Perla entrando a la casa-.

PERLA -dijo Steven entrando a la casa- no respondiste lo que te pregunté.

¿Qué te ocurre, Steven? -le preguntó la Gem transformándose en sí misma y sentándose en el sillón-.

Perla no me dirige la palabra desde hace 3 minutos -dijo Steven triste-.

¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Amatista-.

-Una tal Trisdal dijo que Perla estaba enamorada de mí.

Amatista se puso nerviosa.

Amatista, ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Steven confundido-.

Nada, seguro son cosas de ella -dijo Amatista entrando a su cuarto, muy nerviosa-.

Está bien -dijo Steven confundido-.

 _ **Ahora:**_

Trisdal volvió, no lo puedo creer -dijo Garnet viendo entrar a Amatista-.

¿Chicas? ¿Qué ocurre? -dijo Amatista preocupada-.

Trisdal volvió -dijo Perla-.

Amatista se pasmó, unos segundos después dio un puñetazo al suelo, provocando una grieta muy onda.

AMATISTA -dijo Perla deteniéndola- DEJA DE HACER ESO.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó Garnet-.

No lo sé, un remordimiento enorme se refugió en mí -dijo Amatista-.

Lo más importante es que Steven esté a salvo -dijo Perla-.

¿Solo Steven? -preguntó Garnet-.

N-no, obvio que también todos los ciudadanos de Ciudad Playa -dijo Perla nerviosa-.

Ajá -dijo Amatista-.

AMATISTA -dijo Perla sonrojada-.

Ya sé lo que pasa aquí, ¿Creías que no lo sabía? -dijo Garnet triunfante **(N/A: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT)** -.

¿LO SABES? -dijo Perla sonrojada-.

Claro, ya lo sospechaba -dijo Garnet-.

Bien, estoy más calmada y… -fue interrumpida por Garnet-.

No puedes estar con él -le dijo Garnet-.

¿POR QUÉ? -dijo Perla triste-.

Es un chico, muy joven -dijo Garnet-.

POR AMOR DE DIOS, CUANDO GREG TENÍA 22 SE UNIÓ CON ROSE, LA CUAL ERA MILES DE AÑOS MÁS GRANDE -dijo Perla entre enojada y triste-.

Tiene razón -dijo Amatista-.

Sí, tiene razón, pero… no lo sé, se vería muy raro -dijo Garnet no muy convencida-.

Las tres se quedaron calladas, pero Garnet habló y cortó el silencio.

Luego lo discutimos -dijo Garnet invocando sus guantes- tenemos que buscar a Trisdal.

A LA ORDEN -dijo Amatista invocando su escudo y salir corriendo fuera del templo-.

Será mejor que vayamos -dijo Perla invocando su lanza-.

Garnet accedió y salieron del templo. Steven estaba confundido, pero las siguió, escabulléndose en cualquier cosa.

 **En los juegos Arcade:**

Siento que Trisdal está aquí -dijo Garnet-.

Yo igual -dijo una voz detrás de ellas-.

¡¿STEVEN?! -preguntó Perla espantada- ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

Tengo que ayudar, ya tengo 18 años, no es justo que sigan protegiéndome cual niño pequeño -dijo Steven serio-.

Está bien -dijo Garnet-.

GARNET -dijo Perla exaltada-.

Perla -dijo Garnet para entrar al Arcade **(TURN DOWN FOR WHAT X2)** -.

OHHH, TE LA APLICÓ DE NUEVO -dijo Amatista riendo y siguiendo a Garnet-.

Grrr -dijo Perla entrando-.

Steven las siguió y entró. Como era de noche, y el Arcade estaba apagado, por un corte de luz repentino se veía muy aterrador. Ahí fue cuando Steven escuchó que le hablaban.

Steven -dijo una voz femenina hablándole al oído-.

Steven se asustó y se volteó, invocando su escudo, pero no había nadie.

Steven -dijo una voz femenina hablándole al oído de nuevo-.

DEJA DE CONFUNDIRME -dijo desapareciendo su escudo y caminando en dirección contraria a las Gems-.

Hola, Steven -dijo Trisdal frente a el-.

AHHHHHH -dijo tratando de correr, pero Trisdal lo capturó- SUÉLTAME.

STEVEN -dijo Perla corriendo a Steven, ya que se había dado cuenta-.

NO, QUIERO TU CUARZO -dijo tratando de aniquilarlo con un "tentáculo", pero Perla se atravesó y fue ella la perjudicada-.

Perla explotó, se esfumó. La perla cayó al suelo.

NOOOOO, PERLA -gritó en llanto el joven- DEVUÉLVEME A PERLA -dijo invocando su escudo y cortando el tentáculo, lo que hizo que cayera al piso de pie, y que la criatura gritara-.

TE ARREPENTIRÁS -dijo tratando de dañarlo como a Perla, pero algo atravesó su torso, era una espada, entonces Trisdal se esfumó, como Perla, pero la niebla que dejó se escapó-.

CONNIE -gritó Steven corriendo hacia la humana-.

STEVEN, MI MEJOR AMIGO -dijo abrazándolo-.

Creí que tú eras la alienígena -dijo Steven desasiendo el abrazo-.

No, esa cosa me encerró en un sótano muy extraño. Pfff, la muy tonta tuvo la idea de contarme TOOODOO su plan, creyó que iba a dejar a mi mejor amigo -dijo empuñando su espada con victoria-.

STEVEN -gritó Garnet corriendo junto a Amatista-.

CONNIE -gritó Amatista-.

GARNET -gritó Steven-.

AMATISTA -gritó Connie-.

¿Y Perla? -preguntó Amatista-.

Steven volteó y señaló la perla.

Ohhh -dijo Garnet sosteniendo la perla-.

DÁMELA -dijo Steven arrebatándole la perla a la fusión- Perla, mi dulce y amada Perla **(N/A: XD Que meloso y dulce XD)** ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te sacrificaste? -entonces Steven recordó lo que Trisdal había dicho- ahhh, sientes lo mismo que yo -dijo susurrando para sí mismo-.

Debemos buscar a Trisdal, pero antes -dijo volteando a Connie y Steven- Amatista, llévalos a casa, luego vas al centro de Ciudad Playa. Te veré allá.

Entendido -dijo Amatista-.

Amatista se llevó a los chicos, llegaron a la casa y se acercó a la puerta.

Chicos, cuiden a Perla -dijo saliendo de la casa-.

Claro que sí -dijo Steven observando la perla-.

Y, Steven… ¿Ya le admitiste a Perla lo que sientes? -preguntó Connie llamando la atención de Steven-.

No -dijo viendo a Connie- se me olvidó.

Después lo podrás hacer -dijo Connie tratando de animar al Gem-.

Gracias… ahora tendré que esperar semanas para decirle -dijo Steven desecho-.

Ni modo -dijo Connie- ¿Y en dónde me voy a quedar? Si Trisdal me ve aquí me va a ir mal.

Cuando las chicas lleguen, que te dejen en tu casa -propuso Steven-.

Gracias -dijo Connie-.

 **En la noche:**

Garnet y Amatista llevaron a Connie a su casa.

 **Dos semanas después:**

Perla estaba volviendo. Steven miraba la escena con estrellas en los ojos. Amatista estaba a punto de llorar, Connie igual. Y Garnet solo sonreía.

Perla volvió con una blusa igual a la que traía, solo que la parte de abajo era volada, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura ajustado, y unos botines azules Turquesa. Era de la altura de Steven **(N/A: O sea unos 1.75, lo sé, Steven creció mucho)** -.

PERLA -gritó Steven corriendo a Perla-.

STEVEN -dijo Perla abrazándolo-.

Así se quedaron unos pocos segundos, hasta que Steven deshizo el abrazo.

Estás de mi altura -dijo tomando a Perla de las manos-.

Lo sé -dijo sonrojada- ESTÁS MÁS DELGADO -dijo sorprendida-.

S-si -dijo sonrojado- es que… cuando te fuiste… estuve muy… ahhh… deprimido.

Ohh -dijo Perla sonrojada-.

En eso, el suelo comenzó a temblar, entonces Steven y Perla se soltaron y corrieron con las demás. Ahí estaba Trisdal, muy enojada.

CRYSTAL GEMS, SALGAN -gritó furiosa-.

Las Gems se hicieron presentes, haciendo que Trisdal sonriera.

Hola, chicas -dijo como victoriosa, pero puso una cara sorprendida cuando vio a Connie- ¡¿TU?! ¡¿ESCAPASTE?! ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE?!

Dudas de mis habilidades, bicho imitador barato -dijo Connie victoriosa **(N/A: Uhhhhh XD)** -.

Trisdal estaba furiosa, su plan se estaba derrumbando a pedazos enormes.

Mi plan -dijo frustrada- ¿Está… f-fallando?

Por supuesto -dijo Perla-.

Tú -dijo Trisdal encarándola-.

Sí, yo, escoria del espacio -dijo Perla enojada **(N/A: Uhhhhh XD)** -.

Grrr -hizo Trisdal muy furiosa-.

Gems, y Connie, ARMAS -gritó Perla-.

Todos se armaron. Haciendo que Trisdal empujara a Perla.

PERLA -dijo Steven corriendo hacia Perla, luego la levantó- ¿Estás bien?

Si -dijo Perla enojada- iremos a combatir -Perla fue con las demás-.

Steven la siguió y se juntó con las chicas.

AHORA -gritó Perla corriendo hacia Trisdal-.

AHHHHHH -gritaron todos corriendo a Trisdal-.

 _ **Y… SE ACABÓ EL CAP. Bueno, chicos, este fue el 3er. Capítulo de Descubriendo Enemigos Y Amores**_

 _ **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :)**_


End file.
